Is it just pretend?
by whacky
Summary: Bella and Edward are friends. Edward is the biggest player while Bella is shy. When Esme decides to put her foot down demanding that Edward finds himself a serious girlfriend. Edward can't think of anyone better to introduce to Esme than Bella. Sum. insid
1. Edward and Bella complete opposites

_**Bella and Edward are best friends in college. They are complete miss matches. Edward is the biggest player, while Bella is the shy, quiet and innocent girl. When Esme decides that she's heard enough stories about Edward and his various hook ups, she puts her foot down, demanding that Edward finds himself a serious girlfriend, and learn to respect women. Edward can't think of anyone better to introduce to Esme than Bella. Bella reluctantly agrees, and goes with Edward to visit his family for a week. What she didn't bargain on was becoming so close with Edwards family. Will Bella want to leave? And what happens when Edward's sister, Alice, moves to college with them? Will they be able to keep up the charade? And why is Emmet trying his best to get them engaged?**_


	2. Edward and Bella are complete opposites

**A/N- Hey guys, this is my first story that i'm trying out. Tell me what you think about it. I know that the first chapter is ridiculously short, but i just wanted to get to the main story, so the next one will be up almost immediately. Let me know what you think. Oh, and I like reviews!! =)**

Edward and Bella- Complete opposites

I closed the door behind me, walking down the hall towards Edwards dorm. Most people shared rooms with two others, but Edward liked his space, and had kept his dorm empty, paying for all the rent. I shared my dorm with two other girls, Angela and Jessica. Angela was a darling, and she was really nice. Jessica was nice too, but she was a bit too much of a gossip. The three of us had gone to school together.

I put the key into Edwards door, letting myself in. Edward and I had become fast friends on our second day of uni together. It was weird how we became fiends, especially seeing how different we were. Edward was my lab partner, and within one lesson, he was telling me all about how girls were annoying. It was actually a hilarious conversation.

I sighed as I starred at Edwards mess of an apartment. I picked up his dirty jeans and T-shirt off his sofa, dumping them into his laundry basket. He didn't actually do his laundry. He had a lady come by twice a week who did it for him.

"Edward!" I called, opening his bedroom door. Edward was lying in bed, presumably naked, but luckily for me, he had a sheet over his bottom half. The girl he had been with last night had already left.

"Edward!" I sighed, walking over to him and poking him.

"Go 'way Bella." He groaned, rolling over. I sighed, pulling out my bottle of water and pouring it over his head.

"Argh!" Edward yelled, sitting up. You would think that by now he would know to get up when I told him to. Yet he didn't.

"Now up!" I told him, walking out of his bedroom to let him get dressed. I sat down on the sofa with a magazine, patiently waiting for Edward.

The door opened, and in walked Maria. Maria was Edwards housekeeper. She came on Monday mornings, and left at night. Every other day she just came for two hours during the day. She cooked Edwards meals, cleaned the house, complained to whoever might happen to be in the house, before leaving it again.

"Morning Maria." I said to her.

"'Ello Bella." The only annoying this about Maria was that she kept trying to convince me and Edward that we should be together. That, and she adored my name simply because she was Italian. She sighed, signaling the start of her rant. "Every Monday morning it's the same. I clean, clean, clean, but it's never enough. Edward always making house a mess! I am old woman! Old bones! Only so much I can do."

"We know Maria, and we love you for what you do, but boys will be boys." I told her, looking up briefly from my magazine as she entered the kitchen. Edward chose that moment to come out of his bedroom.

"Morning Maria." He called to her as he walked towards me.

"Edward. You make too much mess!" Maria told him.

"Sorry Maria." Edward said, before leaving the room with me. I met up with Jessica and Angela down stairs, getting into Jessica's car. It was the same every morning. I would get ready, walk down to Edwards dorm, wake him up. That was how it has always been, and thats how it will always be.


End file.
